CinderBella
by KC101
Summary: Edward takes Bella out on a romantic date. Bella feels like she is in a fairy tale. Bella and Edward's POV. Rated T to be safe. This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Review! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Alice will you _please_ tell me what's going on already?" I begged. I had been in Alice's over sized bathroom all day, letting Alice play Barbie Bella.

"Nope," She said with a smug grin.

I sighed and looked down at what I was wearing. It was a dark blue strapless dress that was snug to my waist and then slowly flared out until the satin brushed against the ground. My hair was in loose curls down my back (after Alice made me spend hours wearing curl rollers) and my finger and toe nails were painted a dark red. I also had on bright red lipstick and mascara. Alice had insisted- well forced is more like it- that I let her dress me like this. I had no idea why and she refused to tell me, wearing the same smug grin and saying "Nope. It will ruin the surprise!" I hated surprises. And to make matters worse, I hadn't seen Edward since this morning before he left me with Alice to go hunting.

"The last touch!" Alice sang as she bounced back to where I was sitting. "Shoes!"

I groaned. The dress and make up was scary enough, but shoes! I had a pretty good idea what the shoes she had picked out were going to look like. She didn't disappoint. They were dark blue slip on stilettos, the kind that if you took to long of a stride that your foot would slip right out.

"Alice! They're going to fall off! And if they don't, then I'm going to fall _out_!" I grumbled. She just didn't understand. I was totally going to get hurt.

"You'll thank me for this later." She giggled.

"Sure, sure. I'll thank you, when I have a broken neck." I mumbled.

"Silly Bella," Alice giggled, "Edward will be there to keep you safe." She was up to something, I just knew it. This morning before Edward left, he told me that he would be taking me out on a date tonight. I was really excited, then Alice took over. Now I'm scared stiff and very self conscious. This dress showed _way_ to much of my chest for my to be comfortable.

She slipped the shoes on my feet then helped me up. She then looked at the door and growled sharply. "Don't you dare come in here!" She shouted, "Go get dressed! Then we will meet you down stairs." I heard a sigh on the other side of the door.

"He's here!" I squeaked. "Yep. Now just stand still for 1 minute and 12 seconds then I'll carry you down there and then you can see him." Alice said in a monotone voice. I looked from the door to her face. Her eyes were blank, looking at something in the future. After a few seconds her eyes re focused and looked at me and chuckled.

"You're going to have a great time tonight." She said with happiness in her voice.

The next minute passed painfully slow. I was a bit shocked but thankful when Alice suddenly scooped me up in her arms and ran down stairs. She set me down in the living room and what I saw standing there waiting for me took my breath away. Edward was standing with his back to me, wearing a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. His foot was tapping against the floor. _Wow he's perfec_t, I thought, _Like Prince Charming from a fairy tale. _

"Can I see her now?" He said impatiently. Alice finished arranging my hair in the right position then took a few steps back.

"Okay" she said.

Edward spun around on his heel, leaving a little dint in the floor. His golden eyes took in my dress and my face, and then settled on my eyes. A dazzling crooked smile lit up his face as he walked towards me. He lifted his hand and gently stroked my cheek.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He murmured. I blushed a bright red.

"Thank you," I mumbled. He leaned down to kiss me. His lips had barley brushed against mine when Alice shoved his arm, shattering our sweet moment.

"You will have plenty of time for that when you are on your date, _alone_." She said, " If you don't leave now, then you two are going to stand her all night kissing, now go!"

Edward laughed, scooped me into his arms, and darted out the door. I was surprised when he lowered me into his Aston Martin instead of his Volvo.

"Why are we taking this car?" I ask.

"Remember this is my special occasion car." He murmured as we pulled out down the long drive way. He looked at me and smiled.

"And tonight is a special occasion." I said. I really wanted to know what we were going to do. I _really _hated surprises.

"Yes ma'am," He chuckled.

"Why?"

"In exactly three weeks you will be my wife." He said with a large smile, his voice very proud. "I wanted to give you an evening away from all of the stressful wedding planning. And I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

I blushed. Edward's wife. I was actually beginning to like the sound of that. He was right in the fact that I need some time away from Renee and Alice and all of their planning. It was stressful, indeed. I also enjoyed any alone time with him. I sighed happily. This evening would be wonderful no matter what if it was just the two of us.

I looked up when he parked the car. In a flash he was around the car and helped me out. I took a look around. We were at a beautiful garden in the middle of the forest. There were beautiful rose bushes and statues of angles placed in patterns all around a large gazebo that was in the middle. A stone walk way went from the gazebo to a bench that was under the branches of a willow tree, twenty feet away. I could also see a large stone grandfather clock in one of the flower beds. This looked like a place that was only in fairy tales.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Here we are." He whispered in my ear, and then led me towards the gazebo.

We made our way through the garden up the stone steps. I was surprised that I did not stumble and fall, but that was probably because of Edward's strong grasp.

I looked around again. The gazebo was lit up with hundreds of small white candles all along the railing. There was a small table off to the side with two chairs. The table also had a candle on it, and a plate with a silver cover. We walked towards the table and Edward, like a gentleman, pulled my chair out for me and offered me his hand as I sat down. Almost instantly he was sitting in the chair beside me.

"I know that Alice already fed you dinner, so I decided that dessert would be appropriate." He said with a crooked smile as he pulled the silver cover off of the plate. Underneath it was a large piece of chocolate cake with thick chocolate icing and a strawberry on top.

"Thank you," I giggled and reached the fork. The cake tasted even better than it looked. I was really enjoying myself, savoring every bite until it was gone. I wasn't until I was done that I noticed that Edward was gazing at me. I blushed, feeling very self conscious.

"That was wonderful." I said, smiling.

"I'm glade that you enjoyed it." He murmured, smiling back at me.

The grandfather clock struck ten o'clock, donging ten times. I heard music coming from my left. I looked over to see where it was coming from. Edward was standing by a large stereo system that I had not noticed before, adjusting the volume to a perfect background level. He was suddenly standing right beside me, moving to quickly for me to see it.

"May I have this dance, my love?" He ask bowing and holding out his hand. I was scared of tripping over my dress, falling over my shoes, stumbling over thin air. But this was Edward. How could I possibly refuse? We were all alone in the middle of the forest in a beautiful flower garden, our only light coming from the candles that surrounded us, with soft music in the back ground, and he wanted to dance with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

The clock in the garden struck ten. _Time to dance,_ I thought. I ran over to the stereo and turned on some of my favorite romance music. Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley came on. Smiling to myself, I darted back to my Bella. I bowed and held out my hand in an invitation.

"May I have this dance, my love?" I asked her. I really wanted to hold her in my arms and twirl across the dance floor. I certainly had the ability to force her if she didn't want to. But, being the gentleman that I am, I waited politely for her answer.

"Yes, you may." She said in a small voice as she timidly placed her hand in mine. She was still worried that she would fall and hurt her self dancing with me. Silly Bella.

She stood and let me lead her to the middle of the floor. I turned her to face me and saw that worry was thick in her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't let you get hurt." I murmured in my soft voice that I reserved only for my Bella. Her eyes unfocused a little and her heart skipped a beat. Dazzled, I guess.

"O...Kay," she mumbled and stepped a little closer. I slipped my left arm around her waist, lifted her off the ground, and set her back down with her feet on mine. We then began to slow dance. She slowly began to relax, and it seemed that she was beginning to like it.

"Are you enjoying your self, Mrs. Swan?" I ask lightly.

"Just a little bit," she muttered with a blush.

After a moment or two she laid her head against my chest. I sighed, enjoying the fact that she loved and trusted me so much. We continued to dance for while, just lost in the moment together. During one of the turns in our dance, I noticed the light bouncing of something on her left hand as it rested on my shoulder. I looked to see what it was, and happiness filled me. The engagement ring that I gave her was on her third finger, shining brightly to the world. She really did want to marry me. It's like she's Cinderella. Working so hard to make others happy and not caring about herself. Put through the horrible things that should have killed her, yet she survived. And now she will get her happily ever after. _But I'm certainly no Prince Charming, _I thought.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Bella kiss the side of my neck. A smile spread across my face. I looked down into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you," She whisperer as the blood swirled under her skin, giving her a very pretty blush.

"And I love you, more than my own life," I whispered back.

I leaned down to kiss her. We broke apart after a moment, both of us breathing a little harder than usual. A new song came on, L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole, and we began to dance again.

"L is for the way you look at me....O is for the only one I see....V is very very extraordinary....E is even more than anyone that you adore. And love...." I sang along with the music. Bella kept her head resting on my chest. I could feel her blushing through my tuxedo.

I didn't notice the time until Bella tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn. I glanced at the clock in the garden, 11:45 it read. We had been dancing for almost two hours. Poor Bella, she must be exhausted.

"How about we take a break." I said. She nod her head and stepped off my feet.

"Do we have to leave right now?" She ask. I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Not unless you want to," I assured her, enjoying the smile that I was rewarded with.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her down the stone walk towards the bench placed under the willow tree. A few yards away, Bella lost her balance and tottered. I quickly steadied her.

"Oops, sorry I lost my shoe." She muttered, another blush coloring her cheeks.

With a smile, I swept her up into my arms and set her on the bench. Using my inhuman speed, I grabbed the shoe and returned to stand by her.

"May I have the honors?" I ask as I knelt down by her knees. Her blush turned a shade darker.

"Yes you may," She giggled.

I pushed back the hem of her dress to reveal her foot. I gently held it up, slipped the shoe on, and set it back down. Staying knelt down, I took her hand and looked into her eyes. We sat in a comfortable silence for an immeasurable amount of time.

"This is kind of like Cinderella." She said thoughtfully. "And you're my Prince Charming."

"Yes, and you are my Cinder-_Bella_," I murmured. She smiled, her heart rate rising a little. I slowly stood up and leaned over her, making her heart beat like a humming bird's wings. I planned on leaning in more and kissing her, but a cold breeze changed my plan. The wind wrapped around Bella's bare shoulders making her shiver. I quickly took off my coat and held it out for her to put it on. She stood, slipped her arms through, and sat back down, huddling in the coat like a child. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. I sat beside her and held her hand, expecting that since she was cold she would prefer to not touch too much of me. To my surprise, she scoot over and leaned against my side.

"This is like a fairy tale." She sighed. I chuckled.

The clock struck midnight. I leaned down and kissed my Cinder-Bella, and she kissed me back willingly.

"This may sound weird, but I really like our fairy tale." Bella said after we broke apart.

"I do too... But tell me, what is your favorite part," I asked.

"Well, my favorite part is that even when the clock strikes twelve, I am still here, and you still love me." She looked into my eyes as she said this. I held her tight as I whispered into her ear.

"Forever."


End file.
